


A Proposal

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, So..., but christmas isn't explicitly said cause it'd be weird thinking christ was born in ffxv, but then again noctis is the king of kings, i couldn't put ignis in this because i got too sad :((((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: Spending time at their "Not-Christmas" Christmas party is good and all, but Gladio has a few plans with his boyfriend that requires them to be away from the festivities.





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> other title was gonna be "Prom(pto)posal" but that was just tew much and tew stupid. thought it'd be better to just be straight with y'all instead of being creative :V
> 
> this is dedicated to @lavendersparks8 on twitter who needed a pick-me-up during the holidays
> 
> sorry you had to read that rough ass draft a few days ago, bby. i promise this is a hellovalot better than what you read, but no promises *rihanna winking gif*

Prompto sat in the corner of the lobby in the Leville, quietly sipping his drink as he watched old friends mingle and enjoy themselves. For far too long they’ve worked themselves to the bone; hunting, protecting, surviving, all in the hopes that one day they would see the break of dawn again. In turn, their efforts were rewarded. Light returned to the world and all lived in peace.

Noctis would be proud of them.

The lobby was covered from floor to ceiling in decorations all in the theme of red and green. To make up for the lack of snow in Lestallum, snowflakes cut out from paper hung from the ceiling. The one that looked like a bunch of scrap paper glued together was Gladio’s. Prompto’s lips formed into a smile reminiscing that day. Gladio was not really an arts ‘n crafts kind of guy, but the fact that he was willing to try and help the blond cut out two hundred snowflakes made up for it.

Speaking of Gladio. “Are you even trying?” Iris’ voice sounded clear and consistent despite putting all of her efforts into the arm wrestling match she was currently in. “Come on, Gladdy!”

“Keep talking and we’ll see where that gets ya!” Prompto could see the faintest drop of sweat forming on his forehead. Several moments passed and neither of them seemed to have made any progress despite the weariness now showing on both their faces. 

Prompto cheered for his boyfriend from the corner but, secretly, hoped for Iris to win instead. Eventually, Gladio’s energy did deplete. Iris took the advantage and slammed his hand on the counter to the roar of applause from the audience. Gladio beamed as if he won, hugging his sister until she tried to escape from his confines. 

“Let go, Gladdy! I can’t breathe!” She said as the smile in her tone could be heard.

“But I have to give the winner a hug, don’t I? It’s only fair.” The carefree laughter coming from the ex-shield filled Prompto with the joyful warmness he thought he would never get to experience again. His mind drifted to savor the lighthearted atmosphere until a voice called out to him. “Hey, sunshine.” Prompto didn’t notice Gladio creeping up until it was too late. He stood right in front, distracting Prompto enough for him to forget he was even in a party. “You havin’ fun?” 

He smiled softly. Prompto stood up on his tippy-toes to give him a quick kiss on his cheek, his facial hair tickling his lips slightly. “Can’t get any fun-er than this. You, the all strong and undefeatable ex-shield, losing to his sister in arm wrestling?” Gladio poked at his sides in retaliation.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t mention that.” But then Gladio wrapped his arm around his waist to bring him closer. He whispered into his ear, “I was also hoping you would tell me you were bored.” Just at the feel of his boyfriend’s breath against his ear made his body shiver.

“Why’s that?” Gladio released him to hold and tug on his hand.

“Because I was gonna invite you outside to spend some time alone.” The blond’s cheeks flared red. His gaze wandered around the room, making sure everyone was well immersed in the party for them to notice their absence. Once he was satisfied no one would come looking for them, Prompto turned his attention to his boyfriend and nodded.

Gladio led them out the front doors and towards the water fountain residing just outside of the Leville. While they never got the white holiday they had wanted, the cool surface of the wooden bench helped Prompto pretend he was back in Insomnia during the early winters. On the bright side, Prompto was glad he didn’t need to worry about wearing several layers just to keep himself from shivering. Just having Gladio sit next to him radiating his body heat kept him satisfied. And if that wasn’t enough, Gladio wrapped his arm around his shoulders to reel him closer, warming the goosebumps on Prompto’s arms away.

His warm body pressed against him lulled his head to rest in the crook of Gladio’s neck, leaving his eyes partially shut. For several moments in solitude, they listened to the soft festive music playing and laughter coming from their friends in silence. And during those several moments, Prompto caught himself falling asleep to the steady rhythm of Gladio’s breathing. Their quiet moment together ended when Gladio spoke.

“I think this has been the happiest I’ve been in a long time.” Prompto gazed up to see his boyfriend staring into the distance, feeling at peace with himself. Pale fingers moved to rub small circles on the back of calloused hands as he waited for him to continue. “What about you?” His amber eyes landed on him. 

As if on cue, Prompto moved his frigid hand to cup one of his boyfriend’s cheeks and planted a kiss on the other. “Never felt any happier.”

“Really? Happier than that time we all threw you a surprise birthday party when you thought you were gonna spend it alone that day?” 

“You shoved my face in my birthday cake right as I was gonna take a bite out of it, so yes, big guy. Happier than that time I nearly suffocated from icing up my nose,” Prompto said as he laughed. Gladio followed suit but ended up smiling sheepishly. 

“I would say I feel sorry, but I don’t.” Prompto gasped dramatically as he covered his mouth with his hand.

“I’m hurt. Truly, Gladio. How can I ever forgive you?” 

Gladio pretended to think hard with a hand on his chin, gazing up at the sky to find the answer. “How does a life-sized fat chocobo plushie sound?”

“That would be—! Wait… Did you just tell me what gift you’re giving me for tomorrow?” Gladio shrugged innocently. “I take it back! I’m gonna be the happiest tomorrow!” The ex-shield laughed deeply as he took in the sweet chuckles from his boyfriend. As their laughter died out, Gladio surged forward to capture the blond’s lips, suddenly being possessed.  Despite being caught off guard, Prompto gave in and slid his eyes shut, heart fluttering as he was slowly enraptured by Gladio’s presence. 

Prompto didn’t hide his groan when Gladio pulled away. Pressing their foreheads together, Gladio mustered up the courage to speak his mind.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Gladio.”

“No, I mean…” Gladio groaned to himself, turning his head away to take several deep breaths. “I mean that I  _ really _ love you.” Prompto's eyes narrowed as he nodded to confirm with what he was saying. 

“I do too, big guy.” 

“Prom…” Gladio grabbed both of Prompto’s hands in his own, gaining his full attention. “How long have we been together? Twelve, thirteen years? We’ve been together for so long I’ve already lost count.” He snorted and kissed the soft palms of his boyfriend’s. “You’ve helped me through thick and thin. During my lowest moments you stood by me, ready to pick me up whenever I started to lose hope.”

Prompto could swear Gladio’s eyes were glassy. He felt rough hands tremble around his own. “Gladio?” Gladio released a shaky breath as he tried to steady himself.

“You’ve done so much for me and other people, and yet, you still don’t ask for much in return. And I admire that. I—” He sighed before he could finish. Gladio pulled his hand away to reach inside his pocket. “I want to see more of that. I want to see you exceed your potential and I want to see you succeed.” His hand appeared out of his pocket, clasped around a mysterious object that was brought in between them. “But I’m hoping you’ll let me see that standing right by your side.”

Gladio opened his hand to reveal a necklace, just like his own, dangling around his fingers. Except, instead of gold beads and skull charms, they were replaced with silver ones and a bird’s head instead. Before Prompto could say a word, Gladio invited himself to slip the necklace over his head, adjusting it to lay perfectly in the middle of his chest.

“Sunshine…” He gasped for breath. “Will you marry me?” 

Suddenly, he wasn’t aware of his surroundings anymore. Prompto’s entire body was on fire, a face-splitting smile forced itself onto his lips, his vision went blurry. And, on top of that, a cloud formed in his head, bringing his memories to be hazy making the next few moments in a blur. 

That is until he found himself immersed in Gladio’s arms. 

He said yes. He must’ve said yes. Never in a thousand - no - a million years would he ever bring himself to say “no” to an opportunity of marrying his one and only Gladio. He has to have said yes. Otherwise Gladio wouldn’t be spinning him around in circles, kissing every inch of his face, paying extra attention to the freckles he’s grown to love thanks to his fiance. 

_ His fiance _ .

“Say it again, Prompto.” 

Prompto’s feet finally landed on solid ground, just inches apart from his fiance. “Yes.” The weight of the necklace felt comfortable around his neck. It felt right. Like a puzzle piece he didn’t know he was missing until now. Like a moor that can finally keep him grounded during tough times. “Yes, I’ll marry you!” 

Prompto pulled down his fiance’s head as the words he thought would go unsaid finally settled into reality.

**Author's Note:**

> deadass, gladio giving prompto a replica of his necklace instead of a lousy ring one of my favorite headcannons
> 
> mwah, i just love writing them super happy
> 
> find me on twitter @jojiattack if you dare


End file.
